Bakulove
by BLACK PHANTOM 123
Summary: Dan kuso has finally proposed to Runo Misaki and the two are planning their wedding. sigh, if only it was that easy
1. Chapter 1

Forever together

When last we left the Battle Brawlers Dan and Drago had defeated Mechtavious. But that was seven years ago and a whole lot has happened since then for one thing ever since Ren and Fabia had gotten engaged and Mag Mel and razenoid had died Gundalia and Neathia had become one.

Alice and Shun had started dating and were now married. Marucho had gotten together with Jewls and now were dating. Mira and Ace were engaged too. Baron was now living in Bakugan city in Dan's apartment.

Now we join young Dan Kuso who has been dating Runo for seven years and is planning on proposing to her.

He is now at the Bakugan city jewellery store.

'' Dan hurry this up'' Drago said to his partner.

'' C'mon Drago this is important I need to pick the perfect ring for Runo '' Dan explained.

'' Very well'' Drago sighed.

'' Have you decided'' the man at the counter asked.

'' Yes I have I'll take that one'' Dan said pointing to a gold band with a red stone inside.

'' an excellent choice sir'' The man said.

'' So how are you going to propose ''? Drago asked.

'' Easy, I'll take her to dinner'' Dan said

'' Isn't that what you humans would call a cliché '' Drago asked.

'' Yeah but I know for a fact that Runo loves clichés '' Dan said.

'' You've missed one thing Dan'' Drago said.

'' And what would that be'' Dan asked a bit confused.

'' You haven't called her to make a date'' Drago informed.

'' Dammit how could I forget that'' Dan said slapping his face.

'' I'll call her right now'' Dan said digging his phone out of his pocket.

-x-

Dan had just gotten off the phone with Runo

And was going to pick her up at 18:00. Dan had put on a black golf shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

'' You seem nervous master Dan'' Baron said from the couch.

'' I've never been more nervous in my life Baron" Dan said.

'' Remember Dan, Runo loves you '' Drago said.

'' Thanks Partner '' Dan said.

" Master Dan its nearly 18:00'' Baron said.

'' Oh god, thanks Baron '' Dan said.

-x-

Dan had just parked outside of Runo's apartment she was currently sharing an apartment with Julie.

Runo was wearing the exact same outfit she wore on their first date back when she and Dan were twelve.

Runo had just gotten outside when she saw Dan's new car , he had bought a Prado.

'' Oh my god Dan how did you afford this'' she said.

'' I'm a corporate lawyer and I think you'll find I'm full of surprises tonight'' he said.

-x-

The young couple had just pulled up to a

new steakhouse called the smoking Grill.

'' Good evening my name is Archimedes I shall be your waiter this evening can I start you off with something to drink'' said the waiter.

'' Yes I'll have a John Lee'' said Dan.

'' And I'll have a water'' said Runo.

'' Very good '' said Archimedes.

'' I still can't believe you can drink those things'' Runo said.

'' What can I say I like 'em'' Dan said.

'' Yeah, so how's work been'' Runo asked.

'' Not bad, how's running your parent's restaurant going'' Dan asked.

'' Pretty well now all I have to do is get Julie to start working'' Runo answered.

'' Well Julie isn't really the working kind of person'' Dan said.

'' Yeah she really isn't'' Runo said chuckling.

'' Here you go'' Archimedes said handing the couple their drinks.

'' Have you decided on what you want to eat''? asked Archimedes

'' Runo you first'' Dan said.

'' Ok I'll have the porterhouse'' Runo said

'' And I'll have a T-bone'' Dan said.

'' Very good '' Archimedes said.

-x-

Dinner had gone quite smoothly and now Dan had driven Runo home.

'' Wow Dan that was amazing'' Runo said.

Runo had turned her back so she could enter her building when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Runo looked behind her to see her boyfriend down on one knee with a red velvet box with a gold band with a red stone inside.

'' Runo will you-'' Dan couldn't even finish his sentence before he was tackled to the ground by Runo who was so happy she couldn't speak so she just nodded.


	2. Dan's parentss

Dan and Runo were on top of the world. Ever since they had gotten engaged Runo had moved in with Dan, leaving Julie having to go job hunting.

'' So who do we tell first'' Dan asked Runo one morning.

'' Your parents'' Runo said sipping her coffee.

'' Ok, but why my parents particularly ''? Dan asked.

'' Because my parents are on vacation in the Bahamas '' Runo answered.

'' Oh, well I'll call my parents and see when they're available''.

'' Sounds good'' .

-x-

Later that day Runo and Dan were headed to Dan's parent's house for dinner.

Dan knocked on the door.

'' Hi sweetie'' said Miyoko crushing her son in a hug''.

''Mom, let me breathe'' Dan gasped.

''Oh, sorry'' she said.

'' Its fine mom, where's dad''?

'' Check the living room''.

Dan and Runo walked into the living room where they saw Shinjiro who a month ago started watching football , right now he was swearing at the Tv.

'' Hi dad'' Dan said.

'' Huh, oh hi gang '' Shinjiro said trying to deny the fact that he had just sworn.

'' So, who's ready to eat''? asked Miyoko.

'' Dan, your mom cooked a bit too much''. Shinjiro informed.

'' Hey, leftovers are always a good thing plus it saves Runo some cooking''.

''Hey I can cook'' Dan defended.

'' Ordering Pizza doesn't count'' Runo said.

-x-

And that's how dinner went. Laughter, fun and food...lots of food. There was a Greek salad followed by homemade lasagna with cheesy garlic bread and a triple chocolate cheesecake for dessert.

Runo had just finished inhaling her third piece of cake.

'' So when's the wedding ''? asked Miyoko

Dan spat out his john lee .'' How did you know''?

'' Mother's intuition and also this fell on the floor'' Miyoko answered showing Runo's engagement ring and giving it back to her.

'' Oh well we haven't gone over all the details'' Dan admitted.

''Ooh this is finally happening, my baby boy is getting married and no doubt it would be Runo'' Miyoko squealed.

-x-

Back at Runo and Dan's apartment the two were busy watching Last Week Tonight with John Oliver in their bed.

'' So when should we get married''? Runo asked.

''Dan''?.

Runo looked to her left Dan had passed out.


	3. A surprise Bahamian visit

Runo was getting impatient. Her parents had told her that they would be back from the Bahamas a week ago and yet they still weren't back. Runo was now at her desk in her office in her parent's restaurant. '' Hey Runo''. Came a familiar voice.

'' Oh hey Julie '' Runo muttered. '' What do you need''. Julie was a bit taken back at this, she knew her friend had a slight anger problem but she had never seen Runo _this_ depressed. '' Well I came here because I can't afford my rent and need a job but now I'm here to cheer you up''. Julie said joyously, bringing a small smile to Runo's face .

-x-

An hour later the two friends were at a café just outside of Bakugan city. '' So whats gotten you so down in the dumps''? asked Julie.

'' My parents _still_ aren't back from their vacation in the Bahamas and I'm getting sick of waiting''.

'' Well I suggest you and Dan go to them''. Julie suggested.

'' agreed Runo I think it's a terrific idea'' agreed Tigrerra.

'' I don't know, I mean sure we can afford it but I'm not sure Dan would say yes'' Runo said.

'' Runo, you must try'' Tigrerra said.

-x-

Later that night when Dan got home he saw enough burgers and fries to kill a man.

'' Runo what's all this. Dan asked.

'' Oh nothing'' she said smiling.

-x-

Dan had thoroughly enjoyed his takeout meal and had just finished his _fifth_ burger when Runo finally asked him.

'' Hey Dan''

''Yes''?

'' My parents aren't back from the Bahamas and Julie and Tigrerra suggested that we go to them, I know its not cheap but with your new promotion we can definitely afford it so can we please go I can't go our whole engagement without them knowing''.

'' ok'' .

'' Please reconsider Dan-wait did you just say yes''?

'' yes I did, Runo you're right and plus I've never been to the Bahamas '' Dan said.

-x-

So a week later Dan and Runo were at the Atlantis resort in the Bahamas and were tracking down Tatsuo and Saki.

And they did, they found them by one of the seven pools.

'' Hey guys'' Runo said looking down at her mother and father with Dan by her side.

'' R-Runo sweetie what are you doing here'' Stuttered Tatsuo.

'' Look at my hand '' Runo smirked.

'' Oh my god you're engaged and its about time too''. Saki squealed

'' Yeah and now we can enjoy the rest of our vacation with our daughter and soon to be son in law


	4. Reception halls and wedding parties

The Bahamian vacation had been amazing, Dan and Runo had loved every minute of it. But now it was back to reality. Dan and Runo were in their apartment surrounded by dozens of reception hall pictures. ''So what should we choose'' Runo asked.

The two had picked their top2, they were Angel's cove and diamond valley.

'' I say we choose Diamond valley they're relatively cheap and they have some awesome stained glass windows'' Runo said.

'' I say Angel's cove as its cheap and its 12 miles from a beach''. Dan said.

'' How about tomorrow morning we have a look at both reception halls and have a final verdict'' Runo asked.

'' Sounds good and since you hired some new waiters and waitresses at your restaurant we shouldn't have to worry about time'' Dan said.

-x-

The next morning Dan and Runo went to Diamond valley. It was a large church in the middle of nowhere with some awesome stained glass windows. It was owned by a large obese man named Logan Mulch who always either had a hotdog or burger in his hand.

The couple were now checking out the venue.

'' Well what do you think''? Logan asked whilst devouring a whopper with cheese.

''Its not bad how much will it cost including catering''? Dan asked.

'' Approximately $4440000''.

'' _Are you fucking kidding me_ ''?! Runo yelled.

''Well Ms Misaki if I'm going to branch out I need the money''.

'' Well sorry fat ass but its not gonna be _**our**_ money'' Dan snapped back.

-x-

''$4440000 who would pay that''? Dan grumbled under his breath.

The couple had arrived at Angel's cove and were greeted by Joe Jones who at the age of 56 dressed like the Fonz.

''Why hello there'' Greeted Joe.

'' Hi Mr Jones we'd like to have one final look around here'' said Runo.

Dan and Runo were amazed at how awesome this place was. It was a bit pricy but nothing too bad.

'' How much will this be including catering'' Dan asked expecting another number ending with four zeros.

'' About 23500''.

Dan looked at Runo who gave him a smile as if to say _do it_.

'' Joe my friend you've got yourself a deal'' Dan said shaking the man's hand.

-x-

'' Now that we've got the reception hall done with we need to talk to our friends about who's gonna be who'' Dan said in his favorite lazy boy in their apartment.

'' Well I'm gonna get hold of Alice, Mira, Julie, Jewls and Fabia and get them to come by the apartment '' Runo said.

'' Right, I'll get hold of Ace, Shun, Baron, Ren and Marucho and we'll go to a bar'' Dan said.

-x-

A few days later Runo was sitting in the living room with five of her closest friends chatting about husbands and jobs etc.

'' So Runo what's new with you''? Mira asked.

'' Well for one thing she's engaged'' Julie blurted.

'' Seriously?, to who'' Fabia asked.

'' Dan of course and if its not too much trouble I'd like you guys to be my bridesmaids and Julie I want you to be my maid of honour''.

'' Of course we will'' yelled Mira, Fabia , Jewls and Alice.

'' And I'd be happy to be your maid of honor'' Julie said in a low register.

''that's great you guys, thanks''.

-x-

'' So Dan whats up''? Shun asked enhaling his second cuba libre.

'' Well guys RUno and I are engaged-''

''FINALLY''! Shrieked Marucho.

'' Uhm, as I was saying I want you guys to be my groomsmen and Shun I want you to be my best man'' Dan said.

'' Dan, we'd be happy to do it'' Ren said.

'' Thanks guys'' Dan said smiling.

Just then Baron stood up and raised his glass of brandy '' To master Dan''.

''cheers'' said the others.


	5. Food, alcohol and cake

Cakes, food and alcohol

By the end of July Dan and Runo had checked six things off their wedding list: best man, groomsmen, venue, maid of honor, bridesmaids and parents. Now it was time to discuss the colors and food and drink.

'' How about blue and silver''? Dan suggested.

'' Nah it's a bit of a cliché if you ask me'' Runo replied.

'' But I thought you loved clichés '' ?

''To a certain extent''.

'' Ok how about red and green''? Dan suggested

'' Too Christmassy ''.

''Hey I got an idea'' Runo said

'' Go ahead''.

'' How about red and white, you know for pyrus and haos''?

''that's genius'' Dan said pulling his fiancé into a huge hug.

-x-

After Dan had released Runo and they had checked item number7 off their wedding list it was time for number 8: Food.

Which meant going to Angel's cove to see Joe.

The couple had parked outside Angel's Cove and were surprised to see that Joe wasn't dressed like the Fonz but rather an archer.

''Joe, what's with the get up''? Dan asked.

'' It's the Angel's Cove annual costume party''.

''So I got a call to say you want to sample our dishes for your reception'' Joe asked.

''yeah'' Runo said.

-x-

Dan and Runo had never seen so much food in their lives.

In front of them on a large round table was salmon, chicken, prime rib and various salads.

And right in the middle of the table was a pitcher of water presumably to be used as a pallet cleanser.

-x-

After half an hour of eating Dan and Runo were sure that they couldn't even move.

'' So what should we have made for you'' Joe asked.

Gaining the ability to move her body again Runo stood up and told Joe that considering that the majority of her bridesmaids had recently become vegetarians they would be having salmon and prime rib with Greek salads. And for alcohol they hadn't decided yet.

-x-

''So what should we do drink wise'' asked Runo later that night in the apartment.

'' Well I got a call from Baron to say that Julie's started to discover scotch and can't stop'' Dan informed from his favorite chair.

'' Hmm well in that case how about a cash bar'' Runo suggested stroking her chin.

''that's brilliant babe, '' Dan exclaimed.

'' I know'' Runo said smirking.

''Now there's one thing left to see to'' Dan said.

'' And what would that be''?

'' Cake''.

'' Daaan'' can we please do this in themorning''? Runo whined.

'' Sure''.

-x-

A day later Dan and Runo were outside Bakugan city's largest bakery _cake county_ it was owned by an old friend of theirs called Tracey. He was huge no doubt but he was also as sweet as the baked goods he made.

'' Dan, Runo come in'' Tracey said.

''So on the phone you said you needed a wedding cake''?

'' Yeah'' Dan responded.'' Preferably something that resembles pyrus and haos''.

Tracey stroked his chin ''Look I'm a bit busy today so I'll lead you to the back where you can try the different options, once that's finished come find me''.

'' Will do'' Runo said.

-x-

Two hours later Dan and Runo were thoroughly stuffed.

Just then Tracey came in." So whats the verdict'' he asked.

'' Well aside from my colon hating me forever now, I think we'd like a three tier chocolate cake with strawberry and butterscotch fillings please'' Dan responded.

'' Well I think that's your first wedding present done with'' Tracey said.

'' Wait, what'' said Dan and Runo in unison.

'' I can't charge you for this guys, you got me into this business, consider this my way of saying thank you''.

'' Tracey, you are the coolest'' Dan said high fiving his gigantic friend.

 **Sorry for the delay guys, my teachers are drowning me in homework**


	6. Tuxedos,dresses and a slight mistake

Dresses and Tuxedos

By mid- August Dan and Runo were getting super excited for their wedding.

'' So what now'' Dan asked from his chair.

'' I say its dress time for me and tux time for you'' Runo replied.

''Cool I'll call the guys and you call the girls''.

''Done''.

-x-

About two hours later Dan had entered the _suit suite_ bakugan city's oldest suit store, with him were Marucho , Shun , Ace , Baron and Ren.

'' How about this one'' Dan asked emerging in a black blazer with black pants and white shoes.

'' Not bad master Dan but why not go with one of Runo's ideas'' Baron said pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it.

'' How about now'' Dan said again emerging in a black blazer, black pants , white shoes but this time he had a red shirt on''.

'' Dan you hit the jackpot'' Ace said.

'' Looking sharp pal'' Shun said winking.

'' Hey why don't we all wear shirts that resemble our attribute colours''? Marucho asked.

'' That's a brilliant idea'' Dan exclaimed.

After a while the six men had all gotten their clothes and after a heated debate with the cashier over how much it should cost them they eventually emerged victorious.

-x-

'' How about this one'' Runo asked emerging in a spaghetti strap dress.

'' Not a snowball's chance in hell will that look good at your wedding'' Mira responded.

'' If anything its like huge progress over the fairy tale one'' Jewls added.

'' Julie what do you think''? Runo asked her silver-haired best friend. Julie was currently staring at one of the necklaces at the jewellery store next door. Just then Runo picked up one of her shoes and threw it at her.

'' Ow , Runo what was that for''?

'' What do you think of my dress'' Runo asked pouting.

'' I can't stand it'' Julie snapped rubbing the part of her head where Runo's shoe had hit her.

'' Well what do you suggest'' Fabia said looking at Julie.

''This'' Julie said throwing a dress on Runo's face making her tumble back into the changing room.

When Runo appeared again she was wearing a snow white mermaid style dress with a tiara instead of a veil.

'' Oh my god '' Jewls squealed

'' Yes, yes definitely yes'' Mira squealed as well.

'' Am I good or am I good'' Julie said smirking.

This earned her a backhand from the Neathia/Gundalian queen.

-x-

 _Back at the apartment_

'' So how did suit shopping go''?

'' Not too bad, Shun nearly snapped the cashier's neck because he thought she was overcharging us''.'' But how did dress shopping go''.

'' Exhausting, Julie was looking at jewellery the whole time, eventually I had to throw my shoe at her to get her attention''. '' But in the end we did get my dress''.

'' Sounds like we both had a fun day'' Dan said chuckling.

'' Oh Dan I almost forgot we overlooked something '' Runo said.

'' What would that be''?

'' Snacks for the vegetarians''?

Runo whined falling onto the adjacent couch.

Dan turned his head and picked up his pretty fiancé.

''Watch this'' Dan said smirking as he pulled out his phone.

''Hey Joe, its Dan, sorry to bother you at this time but could you put fruit baskets on each table, thanks a bunch man''. Dan put his phone down. '' Problem solved''. He said.

'' I love you so much'' Runo said jumping on him and kissing him passionately.

Breaking for air Dan responded with '' I love you too''.

 **Two fics in one day I'm on fire**


	7. Flowers and Music

'' So what do we have left''? Dan asked one morning.

'' Not much we've covered all the basics '' Runo said consulting her wedding planner. ''Just music and flowers''.

'' Lets tackle music first'' Dan suggested.

'' Ok so what theme should we choose'' Runo asked.

'' Theme''?

'' Yeah, I also wanted themed music at my wedding''.

Dan was a bit curious as to what Runo was getting at but just nodded.

'' Ok so did you have any songs in mind''? Dan asked.

'' Sure did'' .

'' What were they''?

'' Nothings gonna stop us now, at the beginning, accidentally in love you'll be in my heart and never gonna give you up''.

Dan let out a small snicker.

'' What's so funny''?! Runo asked

'' Its just I never pegged you for a Rick Astley fan is all''.

'' Well I am'' Runo said turning around with her arms folded.

Dan stood up and walked over to her. '' Look I'm just surprised is all, I'm not mocking you or anything''.

Runo turned back around and hugged Dan as if to say _sorry._

'' So I'm assuming that **at the beginning** is going to be our first dance song''? Dan asked.

'' Of course, and **never gonna give you up** and **you'll be in my heart** will be on repeat for the reception'' Runo informed.

'' So what about **Nothing's gonna stop us now** '' Dan asked.

'' I say that plays when I walk down the aisle''.

'' So no here comes the bride then'' Dan asked smirking.

'' To hell with that I want originality dammit'' Runo said.

'' Ok so I'll just text Joe the music choices and then I'll text him again with the flower arrangements''.

''Thanks Danny'' Runo said nuzzling her fiancé .

''Don't mention it''.

-x-

The last week of August had Dan and Runo thinking mad about flowers.

''What are we gonna do '' Runo asked Dan gritting her teeth.

'' Well I did have _one idea_ '' Dan said.

'' Name it''.

'' White and red roses''.

Runo was seriously impressed on how Dan was sticking to the wedding scheme.

-x-

A day later Julie and Shun had been sent to organize the flowers from a local florist.

'' Refresh my memory Shun why are we doing the flower shopping , isn't it Dan and Runo's job to do this''? Julie aksed as the two friends drove towards the shop.

'' Because as their best man / maid of hour we have to help out ''.

Julie and Shun were outside the _florescent frontier_ a local flower shop run by a man called Darius.

'' Hello''? Julie called.

''Yes, can I help you'' asked Darius.

''Yeah hi we're here for Dan and Runo'' Julie said.

'' Ah yes the wedding'' Darius said consulting the paper in front of him.

'' What do they have in mind'' Darius asked.

'' They want roses'' Shun answered.

'' Specify'' Darius responded

'' Red and white''.

'' When do you need it by''?

'' September 23rd '' Julie answered

'' That'll be 123000$'' Darius answered

'' That's outrageous '' Shun yelled.

'' Hey pal I'm just giving you the truth '' Darius quipped.

''Why you mother f-'' Shun couldn't finish his sentence before Julie put her hand over his mouth.

''Thanks Darius, Dan will EFT that to you as soon as he can'' Julie responded pulling Shun out of the store.

-x-

'' U huh , yeah thanks Alice'' Dan put down his phone.

Runo walked into the bedroom.

''Hey Dan what's up''?

'' My best man nearly throttled a florist''.

''Sometimes I wonder about him'' Runo said.

'' _sometimes_ ''?

''Alright all the time''.

''Rune I just realized something''?

''Yes Danny''.

''Our wedding party are fucking insane''.

 **Sorry if this is a bit short I'm attempting to avoid my homework.**


	8. A bridal shower and the best gift yet

Bridal shower

''Where are you off to''?

''Julie asked me to come over and help her clean, apparently Billy's ''going to play for regionals party'' went a bit out of hand''.

''Ok have fun'''

As Runo shut the door to leave Dan muttered to himself '' at your bridal shower.

-x-

'' Wow Julie I've never seen your new place, ever since you moved in with Billy''. Runo said entering her friend's new apartment.

''Yeah, it's nice''.

'' Well everything looks pretty strategically placed so it shouldn't take us long to clean''.

As Runo entered the living room the light switch was turned on followed by an extremely loud ''SURPRISE''.

''Welcome to your bridal shower'' Mira said in a lower register.

Runo scanned the room noticing her whole bridal party was there, so were Miyoko, Saki and some of her aunts and uncles were also in attendance.

Once everyone had devoured all the food it was time for presents.

First up was a medium sized rectangular package from Fabia '' A blender thanks Fabia'' Runo said.

Next was a small square package from Mira. '' Awesome a coffee maker''.

'' I think you'll find my gift a bit more awesome than the others Runo'' Julie said.

It was a recipe book. '' I thought your restaurant may need some tune up''.

''Gee, thanks'' Runo said trying to hide her slight offense to the fact that Julie had unintentionally insulted her cooking.

''um, maybe this will lighten your mood'' Miyoko said handing the smallest of the presents to Runo.

''This one's from both of us sweetie'' Saki said.

''Its keys'' Runo said .

'' Not just keys'' Saki said '' Runo, their the keys to your and Dan's new house '' Miyoko said.

Runo collapsed onto the floor.

-x-

'' Hey Rune, it's time to wake up'' Dan said.

'' D-Dan where am I''?

''In our new house''.

The house was a double story, it was white with a large double garage. It had a large garden with a pool and large barbeque pit. Inside was much cooler once you stepped inside to your left was a large living room with one medium sized couch from their old apartment and Dan's favorite chair.

Along with it a large entertainment center with two large disk towers next to it with a large flat screen tv on the wall. To the right was a small breakfast nook area that looked towards a stone driveway. Right in front of the front entrance was a kitchen that lead towards the barbeque area. Upstairs to your left was Dan and Runo's room which had all the things from their old apartment even the bed which Runo was currently in. To the right were two bedrooms across from each other and a guest room right at the end.

'' Dan, what happened''?

''Well, after your mom told you what the keys were for, you kind of passed out. Later my mom phoned me and I raced to Julie's apartment and brought you back here.'' Dan explained.

Runo stood up.

''Dan I think its time for our first meal in our new house''.

''But you just got up, I'm assuming you don't want to cook ''.

''Yep, that's why I'm sending you out for pizza''.

''Alright''.

As Dan drove to the pizza place down the street he though to himself _There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Runo Misaki._


	9. Dan's bachelor party

**This is going to be a two part fanfic. Dan will be in this one next will be Runo.**

'' I've been waiting for this'' Dan said to himself.

Runo opened the door to see Dan talking to himself in the mirror.

''Dan, what are you doing''?

Dan turned around to see Runo looking at him,

'' Shun just told me where the bachelor party is gonna be''. Dan explained.

''And where would that be''?

'' New york''.

''Seriously, I'm so jealous'' Runo cried.

'' Has Julie told you where your bachelorette party is gonna be''?

''Not yet, she says I have to be patient and wait''.

Just then the house phone rang and Runo dashed downstairs.

''Hello who is it''?

'' Just the soon to be married woman I wanted to talk to''.

''Julie hi, have decided yet''?

'' Yep, back your bags Runo, we're going to sin city''

''Las Vegas''?

''yep, I just talked to Mira , Jewls, Fabia and Alice and be ready in two hours''

''wait Julie you can't just spring this on me last minute''.

Julie hung up.

'' So who was that''? Dan asked coming downstairs.

'' Julie just called, apparently I have to be ready in two hours''.

'' Damn so do I''.

''what do we do we can't cancel on them, the organized this''.

'' Yeah, so I'll phone my parents to come house sit, you get ready''

'' Got it'' Runo said.

-x-

'' You ready'' Shun asked

'' Born ready''.

''enough talk I propose we start our trip''.

Dan, Shun , Marucho , Baron , Ace and Ren had just checked in at their hotel in New York and were now going out for a night on the town.

'' Alright first up the empire state building'' Shun said consulting a list of things he had planned for their weekend in the big apple.

''Are you serious''? Ace said scowling.

''Why wouldn't I be''?

'' I just assumed you had something a bit more _fun_ in mind''.

''Oh believe me Ace I've got something awesome planned'' Shun said smirking .

''Alright enlighten me''.

''Not yet, to the empire state building.

The six men had arrived at the empire state building and were now looking down at the city below them.

''Master Dan why don't you yell something''?

''Like what''?

'' Anything, just make it loud''.

''Dan I don't think this is a good idea'' Drago said.

''Don't sweat it partner, I know what I'm doing''.

Dan inhaled and shouted at the top of his lungs '' ONE MORE MONTH''.

Just then an angry old man in an apartment behind him yelled'' Until what , you shut up''?!

Taking the hint Dan and the others headed towards Shun's next location.

-x-

A day later the group found themselves on a boat going to Liberty island.

''Seriously Shun, an educational tour, this is just sad'' Ace said.

'' It'll get better'' Shun said.

-x-

The six friends were now on a tour of liberty island. Enjoying all the sights.

 _Oh dear god when will this torture be over_?! Ace thought

A few hours later back at their hotel Shun had announced their final destination.

''Shun if you've chosen an art gallery I'm boarding the next flight to Bakugan city. Ace said glaring.

'' So I'm assuming if I told you our last stop was The white horse tavern you'd be turned off''? Shun smirked.

''Ok now I'm interested''.

-x-

About an hour later the friends were at the tavern drinking like nomads at an oasis.

'' So I'm guessing this is better than the empire state building and Liberty island''? Shun asked.

'' Oh yeah'' said the others in unison.

Ren who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up. '' How about karaoke ''?

''Sounds good'' Dan replied.

''No way'' Ace and Shun said in unison.

''Aw c'mon it can't be that bad'' Baron said.

'' Do it for the soon to be groom'' Ren said.

''Fine'' they both said.

-x-

After a few songs a day later the friends were at the airport waiting for Runo and her friends to arrive.

''So our bachelor party wasn't that big of a success but I'm sure there's wasn't so amazing either'' Ace said.

''Yeah I doubt that'' Dan said.

''Why''?

''Runo occasionally one ups me, and I have a feeling that now is one of those times''.

Shun looked at his friend.'' Maybe Kuso, maybe''.

 **Yeah I know, not my best work, I've been feeling a bit weird lately but I promise my next chapter will be much better.**


	10. Runo's bachelorette party and a catch up

**My apologies for the last chapter I think this one should make up for it**.

'' Runo will you calm down already''?! Julie yelled.

''No little miss zen I won't, do you realise if we crash its all over''? Runo snapped.

''Relax Runo statistically we're more likely to get run over than die in a plan crash'' Mira pointed out.

''Not helping'' Runo yelled.

''ma'am you're disturbing the other passengers'' said an air hostess.

''hold on'' Julie said as she got up from her seat behind Runo walked towards the flight attendant.

''Can I have some water please''? Julie asked.

The flight attendant handed a bottle of water to Julie. Julie then sprayed it in Runo's face.

''Julie what the hell''?!

''that's for throwing a shoe at me also do you feel less nervous now''?

''Actually yeah'' Runo said calmly.

''Good now we can enjoy our flight'' Julie said earning a backhand from Fabia.

-x-

An hour later the women were in Sin City itself surrounded by neon lights and gamblers.

''Where to first ''? asked Jewls.

'' A gift shop'' Julie said.

A few minutes later Julie had bought and put on Runo a puffy pink tiara and a sash that said _bride to be_.

''Next up a bar'' Julie said.

Very soon the six women were in the _downtown cocktail room_ it had electric sounds and was designed to be dark and chic.

Right now Runo ,Mira, Jewls and Fabia were about as drunk as they could get, luckily Alice had just been drinking water the whole time and was essentially a built-in babysitter.

''So what do we do now''? Julie asked trying not to fall over.

''we get you four to the hotel '' Alice said.

''No way we're in Vegas lets do some stuff'' Fabia insisted,

 _Wait a minute, they're too drunk to realise that I can take them back to the hotel without them knowing._

''Hey girls how about we go to a strip show for Runo''? Alice asked.

''Yeah''! they all squealed in unison.

After a while they had arrived at Treasure Island, their home for the weekend.

Alice had escorted them to their rooms.

''Hey, wait a minute this isn't a strip show'' Jewls said pouting.

Alice quickly got them into their rooms and went to hers.

-x-

A day later 80% of the women were about as hung over as could be. Slowly they made themselves get down to the breakfast bar.

Alice who had already booked them a table was waiting for her friends.

''Good morning'' Alice said cheerfully but cockily.

This earned her a groan from the others.

''What were we thinking''? Julie said rubbing her temples.

''We weren't '' was Runo's answer.

'' Julie you booked our flight when is it'' asked Mira.

''An hour''.

''Well lets get our butts in gear and get to the airport'' Alice said.

-x-

Runo, Fabia, Mira, Alice and Jewls were running towards their respective partners because of how much they had missed them.

''I missed you so much'' Runo said hugging Dan close to her.

''I missed you too'' Dan said returning the hug.

-x-

Later that night Dan and Runo were in their living room talking about their parties.

''So how was New York'' ?

'' Shun somehow booked the _**most**_ boring tour ever, although I did make an old guy yell at me which was kind of fun, but how was Vegas''?

'' Alice was the only one who didn't get totally hammered, and had to trick us into going back to the hotel to sleep''.

'' Oh Rune, I got you something'' Dan said rummaging in a paper bag, he pulled out a feather boa.

''Thanks Danny, and here'' Runo said handing Dan a red t-shirt that had a fiery design to it.

''Awesome thanks Runo'' Dan said.

Before the two knew it they were passed out on the couch. One thought was going through their minds. _I can't wait for October._

 **I really like how this one turned out, it kinda wrote itself though.**


	11. Rehearsal dinner

Sorry for the delay guys, I've been knee deep in school projects. I hope you enjoy this chapter as its one I've been working on for a while.

Dan and Runo were on top of the world, tomorrow they would be married! They had checked the weather report because neither of them wanted it to rain on their wedding day and they were in luck, the whole of October was scheduled to be bright and sunny.

The couple along with their wedding parties were at Allesandra's , It was one of Bakugan cities finest

Restaurants, through the combined effort of Julie and Shun they had booked the party room for Dan and Runo's wedding.

''So Dan you nervous''? Ace asked with a sarcastic tone earning a kick to the shin from his fiancé .

'' Nope, I'm excited I can hardly wait''.

''Neither can I '' Runo said resting her head on Dan's shoulder.

'' Aww I love this, I wish I had someone like Dan'' Julie said.

'' Hey I'm right here'' Billy said pouting.

Julie and Billly had started dating a few weeks ago and he was also her plus one to Dan and Runo's wedding.

'' I'm still quite surprised at you Dan'' Fabia said.

''Why"?

'' Because you aren't spending the night at any of our houses''.

'' What can I say? I don't believe in those superstitions''.

Runo beamed at Dan this was one of the reasons she loved him so much, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

''If anything I think Julie's more excited for our wedding than anything else'' Runo said as she got her head off Dan's shoulder.

''Why would you say that''? Alice asked.

Runo didn't speak she just tilted her head in Julie's direction, Julie was telling Billy about everything that she hoped would happen the next day.

''Oh'' Alice said .

'' Rune, I say we wrap this up we've got a big day tomorrow '' Dan said.

''Good idea''.

''Hey everybody we have something to say'' Dan said standing up.

Runo quickly interjected.'' We got some things to say thank you for all your help''.

''But aren't we supposed to give _you_ gifts''? Ace asked.

''Yes, but we felt it was necessary, so all the guys come to me and all the girls go to Runo''.

Once all the wedding parties had received their gifts everyone had called it a night.

 _ **At Dan and Runo's house**_

The couple were now in bed talking to each other.

''I can't believe it''

''Believe what''?

'' Today is my last day as Runo Misaki , tomorrow I'm Runo kuso ''.

Dan could sense a slight waver in the pretty bluenette's voice.

''Are you okay''?

''Why do you ask''?

''Because normally when people are okay they don't sound a bit teary''.

'' Dan I promise you I'm fine''.

''Are you sure'' Dan asked one more time. ''You're not having second thoughts are you''?

Runo smiled at the man next to her ''Never in a million years''.

There was a five second pause before she spoke again. ''I'm just…scared''.

''Why''?

''I've spent my whole life as Runo Misaki , all my accomplishments are under that name, I feel like I'm losing my identity'' Runo admitted.

Dan pulled Runo in closer '' You're not losing your identity if anything tomorrow you'll be making a huge accomplishment'' Dan said stroking Runo's arm.

'' And what would that be''?

''Marrying me'' Dan said jokingly.

''Ego, ego, ego '' Runo teased back.

''Now lets get to sleep we need our rest'' Dan said turning to his side.

 **I'm really glad at how this turned out. I will be updating in a few hours.**


	12. PreWedding fear

**As I said this morning, another chapter coming your way.**

Today was the day. The day that Dan and Runo had been preparing for the last three months,, the day they would become one unit today was their wedding day!

The church they had chosen was 3 miles from their chosen reception hall, Angel's cove. The priest they had chosen was a friend of Miyoko's, father Edward, Dan had known him since he was a baby and he was practically a second father to him.

We now join Runo in a specially designed suite.

Five of the women were crowded around a shaking Runo.

''Runo calm down It's nearly time''. Julie said with her arms folded.

'' I can't, what if Dan doesn't like my dress''?

Suddenly Runo's whole wedding party burst into fits of laughter.

''What's so funny''? asked Runo who had now got her arms folded.

'' Its Dan we're talking about he loves everything _about_ you'' Mira said.

Runo smiled softly remembering all the good times they had together.

''I hate to snap you out of your trans Runo but you do need to get ready'' Alice said.

Runo looked at herself she was wearing the mermaid style dress.

''Right before we get going we need to do the tradition'' Fabia said.

All the other women including Runo raised an eyebrow to this.

Sighing Fabia said:" Something new, something borrowed, something old and something blue.

Runo smiled'' well we've got the blue thing covered ''.

Jewls looked confused'' How''?

Runo just pointed to her hair.

''Now we need something borrowed'' Mira said.

Jewls took off her earrings and handed them to Runo.''Here''.

Runo looked at her green haired friend.'' These are your favorite earrings''.

''Yep and now their yours''.

Runo beamed, knowing that her friend was willing to give her favorite earrings.

Just then Miyoko appeared in the doorway.'' Hate to break this up, but it's time to get to hall''.

The women nodded and they all exited the suite .

-x-

In another specially designed suite Dan was pacing the floor like a madman.

''Dan stop it'' Marucho said.

'' Let me guess, cold feet''? Shun said smirking with his hand on his chin.

Dan looked surprised at his friend.'' How did you know''?

''Its what I was like at my wedding remember''.

''Huh, I thought he was having second thoughts'' Ace said, this time getting a punch to the arm from Ren.

''Never, I love Runo more than anything in the world'' Dan said.

''Now _that's_ the Dan I know'' Drago said.

'' I've still got some nerves'' Dan responded.

This time Ace walked towards Dan with a cup of water and splashed it in Dan's face.

''Ace! What the hell was that for''?

''Feel better''.

Dan calmed down.'' A bit yeah''.

''Then lets get to that hall'' Baron said taking charge.

 **Very soon it will be wedding time :).**


	13. The main event

The main event

'' _It's finally happening''_ thought Dan.

He looked towards to church doors...nothing happened.

Dan looked to his right, he saw his mother Miyoko who was wearing a black dress and blue diamond earrings. Next to her was Dan's father Shinjiro who looked towards his son and winked at him as if to say '' _don't worry_ ''. Dan nodded. He then looked to his left where he saw Runo's parents Tatsuo and Saki. He then looked again at the doors…still nothing. He then started to remember all the times he and Runo fought and how she had a slight anger problem Dan was about to laugh at the memory but then the church doors opened.

'' _finally''!_ Dan thought.

The first one to enter was Julie , Runo's maid of honour looking elegant and poised. Then came in Mira, Fabia and Alice followed by none other than Runo herself who even under her veil stilled looked amazing. Tatsuo then stood up walking Runo down the isle. '' Who gives this woman to be married'' said the officiant.

'' I do'' said Tatsuo.

Runo walked up to Dan and smiled at him, putting the young man at ease. The officiant began to speak:'' Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Daniel Kuso and Runo Misaki, marriage is a windy road filled with bumps but if you can overcome that you can overcome anything. Dan you may speak first''.

Dan was handed a piece of paper from Drago who had a tiny piece of black ribbon on him to make it seem like he had a tie on. Dan began to read:'' I first met Runo when we were 5 but we lost contact and became online friends when we were twelve at first we had a love/hate relationship but after we destroyed Mag Mel and Razenoid I realised that I loved Runo more than anything and being in front of our family and closest friends just makes this day even better, Runo I love you will all my heart''.

This time Tigrerra handed Runo a piece of paper.

Runo began to read.'' Dan the first time I met you one word came to mind, annoying''. This sent Dan's groomsmen into fits of laughter.''But when we went to save Vestroia from Naga and Hal G I realised that you weren't annoying but caring. And that's what made me fall in love with you, your ability to care and love, I promise I will love and protect you as long as we live…and longer''.

Father Edward was on the verge of tears.'' May we please have the rings''?

The ringbearer held up the satin cushion and gave the rings to father Edward.

''Dan please place these rings on your fingers''.

Dan went first. ''With this ring I the wed''.

Then Runo.''With this ring I the wed''.

''Then by the power vested in me by Bakugan city I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now k-''. Father Edward couldn't finish his sentence before the two newly-weds kissed passionately for the first time as man and wife.

 **Probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written.**


	14. Reception

**More Kusaki anyone ;)?**

After the ceremony everybody packed up and headed to Angel's cove for the reception.

''Isn't this crazy'' Julie exclaimed.

'' What is''? Billy asked scratching his head.

''Dan and Runo getting married''.

''Not even a little bit''.

''Why''?

'' Julie, Dan and Runo's feelings for each other were more obvious than Cycloid's eye''.

'' I knew that''. Julie said sweat dropping anime style.

'' I never thought of Dan as the marrying type'' Fabia said.

''No man thinks he's the marrying type until he meets the perfect woman'' Ren said pulling Fabia into a hug.

''So when do we get our reward''? Ace asked earning a confused look from both wedding parties.

Ace put his face in his hand.'' I _mean_ when do we get to see Dan dance''.

'' After me and Julie speak'' Shun said giving Julie a small shock as he hadn't said much the whole day.

''Shun! You shouldn't scare people like that'' Julie snapped.

''Maybe if some of us paid more attention I wouldn't have scared you'' Shun muttered.

'' If I'm not mistaken I'd say that Shun has to make his speech now'' Marucho said adjusting his glasses.

Shun got up to the podium and spoke: '' I think I speak for all of us when I say that _its about time_ ''! This got a laugh from everyone in the audience, even Dan and Runo.'' Dan and I have been friends since as long as we can remember. After the bakugan cards rained from the sky we formed the bakugan battle brawlers. Dan, being the slightly egotistical guy he is elected himself as leader''. Again the audience laughed this time Dan had his mouth open in shock.'' Even though Dan is an egotist he never gives up on anything and that's why he's my best friend''.

Shun put his key cards away and walked off.

Now it was Julie's turn. ''Hi everybody, I'm Julie and I'm Runo's maid of honor and just like most of the people here today I'm also an ex brawler.

When I first met Runo she was stuck up, bossy and stubborn. And let's face it everybody, we all knew this day was coming am I right? Three years later when Dan went to save New Vestroia Runo gave me a job at her parents', now her restaurant and we became even better friends, as I said before, everyone knew they liked each other and I'm sure that they'll love each other forever''.

-x-

After the toasts it was time for Dan's least favorite part of the wedding, the first dance!

''You knew this was coming'' Runo said.

'' That still doesn't make it any less nerve racking''.

'' But Rune, I _can't_ dance''.

''Just follow my lead and don't step on my toes''.

The music began to play: At the beginning. A song that the couple thought described their love for each other with a delicate smile she took a step back Dan followed her and taking a step forward. Her grin widening Runo swept to the side, once again bringing Dan with her. To everyone else the dance looked perfect the guests seemed to think Dan knew _exactly_ what he was doing. After a while _he_ was leading Runo, just before the dance finished he twirled her around before dipping her down and giving her a kiss.

''Now that wasn't so bad now was it''? Runo asked with a smirk.

Dan laughed and gave her another kiss.

-x-

After the dances it was time for cake, true to his word Tracey had made them the exact cake they wanted.

'' Hey Shun you up for a bet''? Ace asked.

''Depends, what were you thinking''?

''Ten bucks says Dan pushes the cake into Runo's face''.

''Deal'' Shun said putting a ten dollar bill on the table.

''Ace you can't be serious'' Mira said.

'' Why not, I have a huge feeling he'll do it''.

''Oh I'm getting in on this'' Julie said putting her money on the table.

'' Dammit peer pressure'' Mira mumbled as she put her money down.

'' Ahem''

Dan and Runo looked behind them to see a smirking Mira and Ace.

''What's up''? Dan asked.

'' If you're going to cut that cake you might need this''. Ace said handing him a knife.

Mira handed them a server.

''C'mon cut this thing, I want your best man's money'' Ace said.

''What was that''? Dan asked.

''nothing''.

Dan steadied the knife in his hand as he prepared to cut the colossal baked good.

''Be careful''

''What, you don't trust me with a knife''?

''No, I just don't want you to butcher the poor thing''.

Deciding they had stalled enough Dan cut out a piece.

''New bet'' Mira said.

'' and what would that be'' Ace asked.

'' Dan _doesn't_ shove it in Runo's face''.

'' _Or,_ Dan _does_ shove it in her face''.

This time Shun had decided to step in.

'' Or we bet both''.

Mira and Ace looked at each other. ''Deal''.

Dan had just pulled out the cake piece and…Shoved in his wife's face.

'' _Oh_ '' Ace and Shun guffawed as they took the money.

Dan swept a piece off Runo's face and popped it into his mouth.'' Hmm, not bad''.

-x-

The reception had come to the end and now Dan and Runo were in normal clothes andhad just checked into a hotel in Hawaii..

''Man am I tired'' Dan said.

''Me too'' Runo said trying to stay awake.

'' Hmm, Its kinda funny don't you think''?

''What is''?

''Well nearly all of our guests think that we're consummating our marriage when we can barely keep our eyes open''.

Dan heard soft breathing, he turned around to see that Runo had fallen asleep on their bed.

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**


End file.
